The present invention relates to hunting decoys. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dynamic hunting decoy apparatus that provides life-like movement of one or more decoys to attract wildlife.
The use of decoys by outdoorsmen to attract fowl is commonly known in the art. Such decoys are designed to have the appearance of wildlife, and they are commonly used in water and on land to provide the natural appearance of a flock of birds. As a result, the decoys attract other wildlife to the location of the congregation of the birds. Historically, great efforts have been exerted to make the decoys closely imitate and simulate the appearance and size of actual birds. As a result, decoys are presently available for almost all breeds of birds that look substantially identical to a live bird.
While designers have created a variety of decoys that have a realistic and natural appearance, it is additionally beneficial to create movement of the decoy such that the decoy simulates the natural motion of the fowl in addition to the appearance. Prior designs that simulate bird movement, however, have resulted either in complicated designs that are difficult to produce or designs that produce unrealistic movement, not like the actual motion of a bird. Moreover, the construction and relocation of such designs is complicated and cumbersome for the outdoorsmen as well.
What is desired, then, and not found in the prior art, is a decoy assembly that provides a realistic decoy having natural movement that is simple to assemble and operate for the outdoorsman.
It is an object of the present invention to provide feeding flock decoy assembly providing the realistic appearance of a flock of birds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeding flock decoy assembly that generates a realistic feeding motion in the various decoys.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a feeding flock decoy assembly that is simple for an outdoorsman to transport and assemble in a natural setting.
The present feeding flock decoy assembly meets the objectives set forth above by including at least one decoy apparatus and an actuating means for generating a natural motion in the decoy apparatus. The decoy apparatus includes a fowl body that is pivotally supported on a mounting stake, which is further supported by a support brace positioned below the fowl body. The support brace includes a stake loop and a guide loop, and a cord is attached to the fowl body and directed through the guide loop in the support brace to be attached to the actuating means. Once the cord is connected, the actuating means is activated to providing a pulling motion and releasing motion on the cord, thereby generating movement in the fowl body on the mounting stake. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.